neweberronfandomcom-20200215-history
Aundair
Aundair is one of the original five nations of the Kingdom of Galifar. Much of its western forest territory has now become the Eldeen Reaches, Aundair still possesses beautiful swaths of fertile fields that supply the nations of Khorvaire with food and fine wines while large institutions of higher learning output scholars and knowledge. Geography Much of Aundair's boundaries are marked by natural geographical features. The Wynarn River and Lake Galifar in the west, The Blackcaps to the south, the Eldeen Bay in the north, and Scions Sound and Aundair River in the northwest. The only border not so demarcated is that between Aundair and Thrane, its neighbor to the east. Breland sits to the south and the newly formed Eldeen Reaches borders the west. The Lightning Rail passes through the larger cities of Passage and Fairhaven while House Orien roadways network through to smaller cities and westward to the Eldeen Reaches. Thaliost, Aundair's former capital and the cradle of its culture was occupied by Thrane in The Last War and much to the displeasure of Aundairian people, the Treaty of Thronehold left it in enemy hands Society Aundair's people are a model of duality. Split between rugged hard working agriculturalists and learned bookish individuals which are the "typical" Aundarian is. Metropolis bustle with activity as two major dragonmarked houses enclaves and two centers of learning draw heavy business, while solitary monasteries dot the landscape where monks live in almost complete solitude. Aundair's temperate climate and fertile soil make it a haven for good farmland. Aundair's wine is especially known across Khorvaire. Two great centers of learning reside in Aundair. The University of Wynarn and the floating city of arcane study Arcanix. Both of these institutions have suffered from a lack of students during the Last War, more so during the Yannashur's Uprising. Luckily, admissions are beginning to increase. Aundarians are known for their somewhat arrogant attitude. It's hardly a unique trait, but Aundarians are educated in a competitive enviroment. But this does not mean every Aundarian is stubborn, or thick-headed, but that they will not easily conede a point they believe to be right. Aundair is big and roads network throughout the nation making travel easy. Most Aundarians live away from major cities in farmlands, but still remain connected to their local cities and towns, thus Aundarian horsemanship is second only to the Valanese elves. Culture Many Aundairians are very fashion conscious, more so than the people of the other nations of Khorvaire. At the forefront of modern fashion trends are the nobles who wear bright colors, feathered hats, long skirts, coats or cloaks, and ruffled or puffy sleeves. The lower class cannot afford to keep up with the trends set by the nobles. However, most own at least one fashionable outfit which they preserve for special occasions; these outfits are often outdated by a generation or two. In terms of art and history, Aundarians are very colorful with their creations. Plenty of Aundarian seek to become an artist of sort. Whether music, painting, and other artistic pursuits, Aundarians are passionate to what they love. They are also very quite critical about them, showing elitism to other artists outside of Aundair, and more so towards each other. Religion Like most nations of Khorvaire, the majority worships the Sovereign Host. The purified of Aundair are unique, calling themselves Puritans. Puritans are a more fanatical community that worships the Silver Flame. History Pre-Galifar In -1502 CY the humans who had spread over Khorvaire formed five distinct settlements. These settlements would become the Five Nations of Thaliost (Aundair), Wroat (Breland), Metrol (Cyre), Karrnath, and Daskara (Thrane). Thaliost would expand south and west from the area around the city of the same name and eventually become Aundair. In -802 CY the Mark of Handling appeared among humans in Thaliost. The Last War During the last war, Aundair spent most of its time in warfare against either Thrane or Karrnath, and the loss of Thaliost to Thrane bristles Aundairian national pride to this day. During the Last War, the Eldeen Reaches seceded from Aundair, causing the nation to lose one half of its total area, along with one fifth of its population. The Knights Arcane bravely fought for Aundair, along with peasant militias. Aundairian military tactics emphasized maneuver with light cavalry, with magical support from wands. The Yannashur’s Uprising During the rise of the Yannashur, Aundair was considered one of the safest nations in Khorvaire. Aundair was highly cooperative, assisting its neighboring nations and even Darguun. Their involvement in the alliance was crucial. The Knights Arcane participated in the front lines during the war, protecting the borders of the Yannashur's territories. The dragonhawk riders were deployed throughout Khorvaire too, mostly in the eastern nations for reinforcement thanks to their mobility. Marxis Onstible commandeered the dragonhawk riders and ensured that their relationship with the eastern nation were strong by providing continuous air support. Also, since most able bodied people were deployed for the war, the farmlands of the other countries weren't producing as much food, Aundair and Thrane had sent many of their provisions for the war against the Yannashur. During the game Mourning Journey ''both nations sent a large delivery for Gatherhold since they needed supplies in the Talenta Plains and to accommodate the valenese refugees. When the Yannashur captured a lightning rail, they claimed that they have turned it into a weapon of mass destruction capable recreating the Mourning. They aimed for Fairhaven, the capital of Aundair. The Yannashur marched and started to attack the border of Thrane, while some accompanied the lightning rail. In the game ''Mourn's Reach, Kaiser personally showed up along with a warforged dragon and two warforged hydras. The Thronehold Twelve sent their people to stop the train. When they have successfully stopped the train, they unfortunately discovered that it was a decoy. During this time, Wroat was under siege by the lord of blades. The capital of Breland was captured. In Capturing the Favor, Aundair and Thrane sent their army to brelish capital to recapture it. The operation was successful but unfortunately the city was already in ruins when the Yannashur fled. Kaiser has already taken the godshard from the eldritch machine. Unsurprisingly, Aundair marched along with the alliance when they've began to push into the Mournland. The Knight Arcane were entrusted to clash with Gallahan's forces in the game The Golden Gloom. This allowed the squad to confront him without interference. The Arcane Congress also helped unlock the pocket dimension that Tiverus created to protect himself against the alliance. Right after that, Aundair's armies including both the Knights Arcane and Dragonhawk riders marched towards the Glowing Chasm to finish off Kaiser's army. Power Groups * Arcane Congress ** Mosaic Commitee * Dragonhawk Riders * Knights Arcane * The Royal Families of Aundair ** The Eyes of Aundair Dragonmark Houses Aundair has four major dragonmark houses. House Lyrandar is found north of Khorvaire, and closest to Aundair. Thanks to the Zil gnomes and House Cannith, they managed to recover and create elemental airships after the Last War. Aundair has thus far bought the most airships from them, granting them plenty of aerial advantage in terms of transportation and military use. Then there is House Cannith. The destruction of House Cannith during the Mourning was devastating. Most members of the dragonmark house migrated to Breland to recreate their homes. Some managed to extend further up north. If not for the fanatical view of the tranish people, they might have instead made home in Thrane. But many House Cannith establishments can be found in Aundair too, further advancing their magical technology. Unsurprisingly, House Orien has some workshops and maintenance depot in Aundair. The nation has multiple stations after all. But there are also some establishments there occupied by members of House Orien that serves as dorms or offices. It's also very important to note that House Vadalis has started to become an important dragonmark houses in this nation. Aundair required assistance producing more dragonhawks, and the expertise of House Vadalis came in. Notable Characters * Empress Corrine ir'Wyrnarn * Emperor Augustus irWyrnarn * Dominque Black Arcane Congress * Archmeister Fran * Kim Desun Dragonhawk Riders * Marxis Onstible Knights Arcane * Onerous ir'Lain * Josiah Ynleth Ranks Locations ✪ - Capital | ✸ - City | ⦾ - Town | ◘ - Village | ≛ - Keep References = Art by Kim YoungJu = = Eberron Five Nations = = Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron =